iSurprise
by boyxboyFanFreak
Summary: It was Freddie's 18th birthday, Carly and Sam had a surprise for him. He also had a surprise for them, and so did Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

It was Freddie's 18th birthday. Carly and Sam wanted it to be special. They had everything planned out. They made him a carrot cake (his all time favorite), bought a bunch of balloons and banners, and they were hiding in the back of the filming room to surprise him with a hidden camera edition of iCarly.

"How do I work this damn contraption?!" exclaimed Sam.

"I don't know! That's why we have Freddie,"

"Oh, so that's why we have the little douche!"

"Sam! He's older than you, and he's our friend. Just because he broke up with you doesn't mean you have to be so rude to him…" Sam just gave her a dumb look, and turned away. Carly was actually happy they broke up; she finally thought she could try and get with Freddie. She thought of it as a birthday present. She was hoping to get him alone.

"Hey! I got it working!" Sam yelled.

"Okay, let's film personal birthday messages first. I'll go first. Hey Freddie! Happy birthday! I love you! You're one of my best friends and I hope you have a great day." She paused the video, and passed the camera to Sam.

"Hey F-,"

"I head footsteps! Let's hide!" Carly screamed. They both ran to back of the filming room where he couldn't see them. They put the camera next to them, so they could see Freddie's reaction when they surprised him. The door opened. It was Freddie and Spencer.

"Thanks for taking me out today, Spencer! You're such a good boyfriend!" Carly and Sam both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Boyfriend?!" They whispered to each other.

"No problemo, Freddie. Now time for your real present." Spencer grabbed Freddie and pulled him close to him. Their bodies pressed against each other. Spencer leaned in and kissed him. Freddie's heart was beating fast, and Spencer put his hand on top of it. Spencer bit Freddie's lip, and licked his lips.

"You're making me so hot, Freddie." Spencer moaned out, as Freddie sucked on his neck.

"I can't believe we're witnessing this, Sam!" Carly whispered to her friend.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam started making sick faces to Carly. Spencer put his hand in Freddie's pants. He pulled out his dick, and started rubbing it while they made out. Spencer picked up Freddie, and put him on the sofa. He spread his legs. Spencer sucked on the head of Freddie's dick; he paused for a moment and licked his finger. He made it good and wet for Freddie, and he slowly stuck it in Freddie's tight asshole.

"Ahh, Spencer!" Freddie moaned out. "It hurts!"

"It will feel better soon, if you can't take this then you can't take my big dick."

"Sam, are you still recording this?!" Carly whispered loudly.

"Oh shit! I am!" Sam whispered loudly.

"Did you hear something?" Spencer said looking around.

"No? You're imagining things, baby." Freddie said, his face was so red. Spencer looked at him, and smiled. He got back to sucking his dick, and fingering his asshole. Carly hit Sam's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Okay, I definitely heard something this time…" Spencer said. He got up and looked around the room. His eyes widened when he saw Sam and Carly.

"Did you find what was making that noise?" Freddie asked.

"No, I didn't," Spencer said slowly. "Let's go to my room though." Freddie looked at him confused. Spencer grabbed Freddie's hand, and they walked out the room. Carly felt her heart drop. Her and Sam stood up and looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sam yelled. Carly fell to the floor and just sat there.

"Why did we have to see that?" Carly cried out.

"We can't tell Freddie what we saw, and I highly doubt Spencer will tell him he saw us."

"I can't believe I just saw my brother practically fucking my best friend!" Carly was trying to hold back tears. She knew she could never be with him now. "Do you want to stay sleep tonight? I don't think I can deal with this," pleaded Carly.

"Of course, Carls!" They walked out, and went into Carly's room. They immediately passed out. Carly woke up, it was 4:30 A.M., she was hoping it was a dream. She knew it wasn't though. She went go get a glass of water, and saw the uneaten carrot cake. She grabbed it and threw it in the trash. She walked back to her room, and fell back asleep next to her best friend. She woke up around 3 P.M., and went into the kitchen where she saw her brother sitting.

"Carly, we need to have a talk about what you saw last night," Spencer said quietly.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She screamed.

"Please, Carly!"

"No, I don't want to talk to you! You're just a faggot!" She yelled as she ran to her room. She packed some clothes, and ran out of the apartment. When she opened the door, she ran into Freddie.

"Hey Carl-"

"Get away from me!" She screamed. Freddie looked at her confused, and watched her run down the stairs. He walked into the apartment.

"What was that about?" He asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nothing, Freddie." Spencer looked down at his shoes, and stayed quiet.

"It's not nothing!" Freddie screamed. "Please tell me what's going on, Spencer!" Spencer got up, and he walked up to Freddie. He began kissing him. "Wh-what're you doing?!" Freddie yelled as he pushed Spencer off of him.

"I just want to kiss my boyfriend, is that a problem?!"

"No, but yes in this situation. Tell me what's going on!"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, Freddie!" Spencer yelled at the top of his lungs. His face was red.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Freddie, I don't want to talk about this now. I'm having a rough day. I just want to be alone." Freddie looked at him, then he turned around and walked to his apartment. He slammed the door, and one of Spencer's paintings fell. Spencer began to tear down the apartment screaming.

"What do you think is going on in the Shay apartment?" Freddie's mom asked Freddie. He just looked at her, and went to his room. "Don't you ignore me, Fredward!" She yelled at him.

"Mom, I'm tired. Can you please leave me alone to take a nap?" He heard no response, so he went to his bed. He shut his heavy eyelids, and went into a deep sleep. He dreamt of Spencer. He dreamed of the first time they kissed.

"Freddie?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"I think you're one of the cutest guys I've ever seen."

"That's sweet of you, but I don't comprehend. Why are you telling me this?" Then Spencer went in for the kiss. It wash't a regular kiss. It was a real kiss. The kind of kiss that makes your skin get goosebumps from excitement. The kind of kiss that makes your heart skip beats. The kind of kiss that lets you know you are loved. Freddie dreamt of the first time they had sex as well.

They were in Spencer's bed. Their naked bodies were like opposite magnets pulled together. Freddie got on his hands and knees, while Spencer grabbed his waist. He slowly pushed into Freddie. He knew to be gentle. At that moment, Freddie woke up.

"What time is it?" he asked himself. It was 4:30 A.M. He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen for a water. He chugged it down, and noticed the boner. He went back into his room, and jumped into bed. He let his mind wander. Thoughts of Carly, school, friends, and Spencer came into his head. He tried to think about someone else, but he couldn't. He couldn't resist Spencer. He grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly.

"Mmmm, Spencer…" he moaned quietly. He started stroking it faster. Tugging on it. He felt so good. He never masturbated before; Spencer would always do it for him. "This feels so good," he said. He started cumming onto his belly. "That was pretty quick," he whispered. He cleaned up his mess, and passed out.

Carly ran away to Sam's house. She had no where else to go. Sam's mom always welcomed Carly over, but Sam always would rather going to Carly's.

"Man, it really is a dump here," she thought to herself.

"So, this is my room. Kind of small, I knooow. Just think of it as… uh I don't know. Nevermind. So, what happened with Spencer. I know what you told my mom was a bunch of bull. She really will believe anything. Spencer joining the army? Come on, you could've came up with something a little better," Sam laughed.

"I know, sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. I just could't be in the same room as Spencer. I can't even look at him anymore without seeing… ugh. I'll eventually have to go back there, but I can't now. Thanks for letting me stay here," Carly said quietly.

"Anytime, what are friends for? Haha, so they're both gay?" Sam asked.

"I guess so, that's so… gross," Carly said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hm? What's wrong with it?"

"It's just wrong, I guess. I don't like the thought of it. It just grosses me out."

"Carly, you do know I'm a lesbian, right?" Sam asked slowly. Carly gasped.

"What?! I'm trying to get away from gay brother, and now you tell me this! How long have you known?!" Carly shrieked.

"A while. Ever since I was a kid, your words kind of hurt.." Sam said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sam… I just don't like it."

"It's okay, I guess." Sam had an idea. "Carly, have you ever kissed a girl?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Carly looked at sam strangely. "No? I don't believe s-," and at that very moment Sam jumped in for a kiss. It was quick. Carly pulled back. "Sam! What are you trying to do?!" Carly yelled.

"Now, was that different from a kiss from a boy?"

"No, I guess no. It still feels wrong. I see what you're doing, but I don't see why," Carly answered.

"I just wanted to show you that being gay isn't wrong. It's the same thing from being with a boy. I'm your boy, Carly," Sam said quietly. Carly's eyes watered.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry for what I said. You're my best friend. I couldn't be mad at you for something so small,"

"But you can be pissed at your brother and one of your other best friends for it?" Sam said in a bratty voice.

"Shut up! But you're right though. I probably should go apologize. I hope he forgives me…"

"I'm sure he will, Carly. Let's go tomorrow though. I'm not done with you!" Sam said with a smirk. Sam tackled Carly onto the bed. Carly was blushing like mad. Sam grabbed her face and kissed her. Carly was shy, and she was barely kissing Sam back. "What's wrong, Carly?"

"I'm okay with you being gay, but I'm not gay. I don't see how you misunderstood that…" Carly whispered.

"Oh… yeah, I guess. I just got so carried away with myself. You're just so hot. I couldn't miss this opportunity. I've been wanting this for a while now. This is probably the only chance I will ever have," Sam stopped and thought. "Unless that pill I put in your drink works…" she whispered.

"What?!" Carly yelled as she hit Sam's arm.

"Relax! I'm kidding!"

"It's getting late, we should probably just go to bed now." Carly said while she got under the covers. She rested her head on the pillow and shut her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

Sam couldn't sleep. She lied restless next to her best friend. Thoughts of Carly came into her head. "Man, I wonder what her pussy tastes like," "I wonder if she would give me a chance if I just show her what I can do. Show her how I can please her," "I need to taste her again, I need her lips locked onto mine,"

Sam turned Carly over slowly; trying not to wake her. "You're all mine now," Sam whispered. Sam slowly pulled down Carly's panties. She put them in her mouth and tasted them. "Your pussy juice is so sweet. How can you already be wet?" Her face slowly crept in between Carly's legs. She spread her pussy lips, and slowly shoved a finger in. She fingered her slowly trying not to wake her. "You love this, don't you?" She fingered her a little faster, and she stuck her tongue in there too. She began twirling her tongue around Carly's clit. She stuck in another finger and started fingering her faster, and she sucked on Carly's clit. Carly started to cum all over Sam's fingers and mouth. "Her cum is so sweet!" Sam licked inside and all around Carly's tight little pussy. She wanted all of her cum. Sam put Carly's panties on slowly, and went back to lie down next to her. Carly turned to her, and smiled.

"Carly! Uh… what's up?"

"Don't act stupid. I was awake, and I loved every minute of it," Carly turned back over and went to sleep.

"What?! Talk to me!" Carly was already falling asleep. Sam kissed her cheek, and went to sleep.

Sam woke up to an empty bed. Carly wasn't there; she began to panic. Then she noticed a little note on her bedside. It said: I'm going talk to Spencer. Wish me luck! ;) xoxoxo.

She smiled and put the note back; she got dressed. "Damn, 3 already! I better hurry!" Sam screamed as she ran out the door and to the Shay apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Carly walked into her apartment, "Spencer!" she screamed. She didn't hear an answer. She walked around, peeping her head into each door. She walked into her room, and put her clothes into her drawers. She picked up a picture frame; it was a picture of her and Sam. "Best friends?" she paused and though, "or more than friends?" She put it down. She walked out, and walked to Spencer's room. She walked in, and saw him lying in bed. He was sleeping. She walked up to him and sat. "Spencer!" she tugged on his arms and shook him. He didn't move a muscle. Then she heard a noise fall to the floor. She looked over him, and saw a pill bottle on the floor. "Spencer! Oh my god!" She ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello! My brother tried to overdose on pills! I need help!" she yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, ma'am. Are you near him?" the woman said in a calm voice.

"Shit!" she ran back to his room. "Now I am!"

"Okay, can you tell me what kind of pills are in the bottle?" she asked.

"Uh.. it says they're antidepressants…" Carly said unsurely.

"Is he breathing? Is his heart beating?"

"Yes, but it's slow. His breathing is slow too."

"Okay, we have your location from this phone call. Stay where you are, we are sending paramedics right now. Please stay on the line." Carly stayed quiet. She stared at her brother. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She lied down next to him; putting her head on his chest. She listened to his barely beating heart.

"Was this my fault?" she thought to herself. She felt so horrible. Carly stood up and looked around his room. Looking for a clue. "Has he left anything behind? A note?" she thought. She looked through his things, throwing clothes and junk all over. She heard footsteps, it must have been the paramedics. She turned around, and it was Sam and Freddie.

"What happened?!" screamed Sam.

"Can you two please leave? Please!" Carly yelled with tears running down her face. Sam and Freddie turned around and walked out of the room. They didn't want to bother Carly when she was in this state. They went to Freddie's apartment next door.

"What do you think is going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…" said Freddie holding back tears. "Hey Sam, do you think you can just go back home? I have homework to do, and I'm busy,"

"Sure, Fredward. See you later!" Sam said punching his arm. Freddie grabbed his arm. Then he waved and smiled. He turned around, and that is when the tears came. They flowed down his face like a river. He ran to his room, and he locked the door. He fell onto his bed; his body felt heavy. He didn't want to get up. He opened the drawer next to his bed to grab his antidepressants, but they were gone. He was confused, but then it hit him. It hit him right in the heart. He broke down more. He was in the fetal position under the covers.

The paramedics took Spencer to the hospital. They told Carly he would be fine. They assured her she could see him tomorrow. She sat on the couch and stayed there. She didn't move for a while. She thought, "how could Spencer do this to himself?" She got up to get some water, and walking to the kitchen she saw a plate on the table. It had a piece of paper on it. She picked it up, and read:  
Carly,  
I know you're mad at me. I know you probably hate me, but you don't understand what I was going through. I told myself I would never tell you this, but here it goes. When I was a kid Dad always told me I could tell him anything. I always had weird feelings for the opposite sex. I never liked girls. I told him I liked boys, and he beat the daylights out of me. I had bruises, I have scars. He told me to never say that again. The day I saw Freddie, I knew I wanted him. We've always had this secret relationship. I never wanted to tell anyone, but I knew he did. I'm sorry for what you saw. I never meant to hurt you. You're all I have left. I don't have Freddie. You're the only person who I think still loves me. I never felt this alone or hopeless since that day with Dad. I love you, and I hope you can understand this. I don't want to live. I can't live without Freddie or you. When you walked out the other day. I knew I couldn't make it. I knew I couldn't go on without both of you. This was a decision I had planned for a while, and now that I'm going through with it. I love you, baby sis.

Love,

Spencer.

Carly put her hand over her mouth. She cried more, the paper was full of water spots. She screamed. Her face was red. She dropped the paper and ran to her room. She got in her bed, and curled up into the fetal position. She broke down. She didn't know that just across the hall the same thing was happening the Freddie.

Spencer woke up in the hospital. It was blurry. He couldn't move. He saw the needles in his arms, and saw a nurse walk in.

"Hello, Spencer. I'm glad you're finally awake!" she said in a friendly voice. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I?" Spencer asked.

"You're in the hospital, do you know why you're here?" The nurse replied. Spencer stayed silent. He thought for a moment.

"No," Spencer answered her.

"I'm sorry for whatever has caused you all of the emotional trouble to take it that far. Don't worry though; you're in good caring hands now," The nurse said in a warm voice. "I'm Ali, and I'll be your nurse for the rest of your time here." Spencer just lied there. He didn't say much to Ali. She took some notes of his behavior, and monitored his heart beat. "It's almost noon, do you want me to go get you a lunch?" She asked him.

"Yes, ma'am," Spencer responded.

"You don't have to call me ma'am; you can just call me Ali. You can call me whatever you want." She then left the room. Spencer observed his surroundings. He looked at a calendar. It was March 14. He couldn't remember the day he tried to commit suicide. He couldn't remember anything really. He looked at a paper to the side it said, "Spencer J. Shay," he didn't know why it was there. He never heard of the name before. Before he knew it, Ali was back. "The meal today is peas, pudding, and milk!" she said in a cheery voice. "You like peas don't you, Spencer?" She asked.

"I'm Spencer?" he asked.

"Oh my, I guess this is worse than the doctors thought. Eat this, and I'll be right back…" Ali left the room. Spencer started eating his food. She came back with a doctor.

"Hello, Spencer," the doctor said.

"So, my name is Spencer?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," the doctor responded. "Can you tell me anything about yourself?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know anything about myself…" Spencer responded.

"Well, you're name is Spencer. You're in hospital for an attempted suicide," the doctor said in a grim voice. Spencer looked at him with a blank face. "The only problem I can see is that he probably has a case of amnesia," the doctor wrote on a paper, and then pulled the nurse aside. Spencer couldn't hear what they were saying. He saw Ali had a worried look on her face. The doctor left. Ali sat next to Spencer; she put her hand on his forehead. "You'll be better soon," she looked into his eyes. Then they heard a knocking on the door, and soon the door was open. It was Carly.

"Spencer?!" Carly screamed. She ran to him with tears running down her face. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Spencer looked at her with a confused face.

"Hi, I'm his nurse, and you are?"

"I'm his sister, Carly," Carly answered.

"Oh," Ali said. She pulled Carly aside. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother has amnesia. We don't know enough yet to tell how long it may last. Go talk to him though; it might jog some memory," Ali said with a smile.

"Thank you," Carly said. She walked to Spencer's bedside. Ali walked out of the room. "Spencer, do you remember me?"Carly asked in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, but no I don't," Spencer said in disappointed voice.

"I'm Carly, I'm a good friend of yours," she said with a smile. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "We've been knowing each other for a very long time."

"How long?" Spencer asked.

"Since I was born," Carly replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I'm just really tired,"

"Well, how about I leave and I will come back tomorrow? I'll bring some cool stuff for you. I don't want you to die of boredom in here!" Carly said laughing.

"That would be great," Spencer said. They said their goodbyes. Carly hugged him, and then she left. It was 10 P.M., and Spencer couldn't sleep. He browsed through the channels. Ali walked in.

"You're still awake?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't sleep," Spencer replied.

"I can keep you company, if you want," Ali offered.

"Of course!" Spencer patted his bed, and smiled. Ali sat next to him. Spencer found a random movie, and he kept it on that channel. "So, do you like your job here?" he asked.

"I love it; I just love helping people," Ali responded.

"Tell me more about you,"

"Well, there's not much to say. I live in an apartment with my cat. My life revolves around my job pretty much," Ali said.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, my schedule is too tight for anything like that. Maybe later in life," Ali looked away.

"That's weird," Spencer said.

"What is?"

"That someone so pretty as you doesn't have guys crawling at their feet,"

"That's really flattering," Ali said blushing. They stayed up ti'll midnight watching television together. "I needed to go home over an hour ago, so I should be leaving soon," Ali said in sad voice.

"No!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, I can't stay here all night!"

"I don't want you to leave me," Spencer sighed.

"I'll be here tomorrow, don't worry," She reassured him. She kissed his forehead, and walked out of the room.

Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Ali. He turned to his side, and pictured her next to him. Then he closed his eyes, and he fell asleep.

Freddie woke up, he didn't want to get out of bed. It was Monday though, and he needed to go to school. He put on a fake smile, and he walked out of the door. He ran into Carly as he walked out of the door.

"Hey Carly, how's Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"He's fine," Carly said. She thought to herself for a moment. "They won't be letting him take visitors for a while though," she felt bad for saying it, but the condition Spencer was in she didn't want him to be confused.

"Oh, well tell me when he can. I really want to see him," Freddie answered her.

"I will, Freddie," they walked to school. The day went longer then it should have. Carly felt anxious in all her classes. She got home, and went upstairs into their spare room. It had all of their baby albums and home videos. She started going through it, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She missed the old days. "I'm sorry, Spencer," she whispered to herself. She sent hours in the room; almost too long. She decided she would go tomorrow to bring the pictures. Her phone rang; it was Sam.

"Hey Carly, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I'm about to go to bed. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, well do you want to hangout sometime?" Sam asked.

"I can't. I'm busy with a lot of things, sorry," Carly answered her. She then hung up the phone, and went straight to bed. Sam felt horrible. The only person she wanted to see didn't want to see her. She fell into her bed, and fell asleep.

Ali walked into the room, "Goodmorning, Spencer!" she greeted him.

"Hey, Ali. I missed you," Spencer said in a soft voice.

"That's sweet, oh, Spencer…" she looked down.

"What is it?"

"You have… morning wood.." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine!" She laughed it off. Spencer blushed and looked away. Ali took his temperature. "No fever today, so, anything on your mind?" She asked.

"You," Spencer said. Ali blushed.

"You just want special treatment, don't you?" Ali asked.

"Yes!" Spencer said.

"Shhh, be quiet, silly," Ali said. She sat next to him, and looked to the side. He still had a boner, it was even bigger now. "Spencer, have you ever seen a woman naked?" she asked.

"No," he said in a curious voice. Ali got up and locked the door, and walked back over to Spencer. She started unbuttoning her shirt, and dropped her skirt. She undid her bra, and got on top of Spencer. He put his hands on her breast, they were perky. Her nipples were getting hard. He massaged them.

"Are you ready for your special treatment?" Ali asked in a seductive tone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie woke up. He remembered what Carly said about Spencer not being able to have visitors, but at this point he no longer cared. He put on his clothes, and walked out of his room.

"Fredward! Where are you going so early?" Freddie's mom asked him.

"Out," Freddie said quickly as he rushed out of the apartment.

"You come back here right now!" She screamed. Freddie ignored her and kept walking. He drove to the hospital. He hated the feeling they gave him. He walked in, and got chills down his spine. He walked to the front desk.

"Hello, ma'am, can I get the room number for Spencer Shay? I'm a friend," Freddie said.

"Room 302," she said quickly. She turned away and looked at the computer. He didn't think it would be so easy. He walked down the hall. He got to the room, he coughed and took a deep breath. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. "What?" he thought to himself. He jiggled the door knob a little more, but it didn't budge. He put his ear to the door, and heard strange moans. He jiggled the door knob more, and pushed against it hard. The door slammed open. Freddie was shocked by the sight.

Spencer lying on his bed with a nude nurse on top of him. Freddie shrieked.

"Spencer?!" Spencer and Ali turned their heads quickly, and looked at Freddie. Freddie was trying to hold back tears. He walked into the room and closed the door. "What are you doing with this.. this slut?!" Freddie screamed. Ali jumped off of Spencer. She started buttoning up her shirt, and putting on her skirt.

"Who are you?!" Spencer screamed back.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, sir," Ali said while putting her hand on Freddie's shoulder, but Freddie slapped it away.

"Spencer! You can't have just forgotten about us, everything we had. I love you!" Freddie screamed. Spencer looked at him with confused eyes. Freddie dove in and kissed him. He kissed with him passion. Freddie backed up and looked at him. "Spencer?" Spencer shook his head, and he looked around the room.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer!" Freddie shrieked with joy. "I missed you so much, baby. I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for putting you through this. Where's Carly? I need to apologize to her too," Spencer said. He glanced at Ali.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said as she walked out of the room. Freddie jumped on Spencer and hugged him.

"I love you so much!" Freddie said.

"I love you too," Spencer said with a soft voice. He kissed Freddie on the cheek. Freddie and Spencer lied on his bed for hours. They talked about their future, and how they would get over this. Freddie eventually had to leave.

It was 10 P.M. Spencer just wanted to get out of this hospital. His nurse came in, and gave him a schedule.

"This will be your schedule of mental therapy and physical therapy," she said.

"Thank you, are you my nurse?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, but I won't be for long," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"It's a long story, but I'm quitting," she said as she began walking out. She opened the door and turned around, "I never got to introduce myself, I'm Ali, your former nurse," then she closed the door. Spencer thought that was strange. He looked at the schedules. They went on for a few months. He wanted to get out of there now. He put them down, and fell asleep.

Carly came bright and early the next morning; she brought Spencer waffles. She walked in, and he was just lying there. She walked up to him to wake him up. Flashbacks came of her walking in on his unconscious. Carly shook him, and he woke up. She was so happy to see his brown eyes. She smiled and said, "Goodmorning!"

"Goodmorning, Carly. I missed you!" Spencer said. She was so happy he actually knew who she was. She hugged him tight.

"Never scare me like that again," she whispered in his ear. She gave him his waffles. He ate them quickly.

"I haven't had real food in a while!" Spencer said. "I apologized to Freddie, so now I believe I owe one to you. I'm sorry for this, Carly. I didn't know what I was thinking. It just happened so quickly. I love you," Spencer said. He began to cry. Carly started crying too. They held each other. Then his new nurse came in.

"Spencer, time to go to therapy," she said in a dull voice.

"Sorry, Carly. I have to go. Come see me sometime soon!" Spencer said. The nurse put him in a wheelchair. Carly hugged him, and watched him get wheeled down the hallway. She drove back to her apartment. She started to clean the place up a bit. She organized their kitchen and closets. She cleaned the bathrooms. She mopped the floor.

Carly was finally done working. She put on a robe a slippers, and sat down on the sofa. She just wanted to relax. Her hand slipped down her robe; she had her hand placed over her vagina. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"What unpleasant timing," she whispered to herself. She got up, and opened the door.

"Hey Carly, I missed you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Carly was shocked by who walked through the door. She fell to her knees. The person looked at her and said, "You gave me aids, you slut!" Then grabbed Carly by the hair, and threw her against the wall. Carly shrieked in pain, but the person did not hold back their rage. They opened the window, and started hurling furniture out of it. Carly whimpered in the corner. They turned around to Carly and had a devilish grin on their face. They grabbed her by the neck, and dragged her to the window.

"Say it, bitch!" they screamed.

"Say what?!" Carly yelled back.

"Tell the fucking world what you did to me!" Carly looked around the room, her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding. "Hurry up! I'm waiting!" they yelled.

"I gave Freddie's mom aids!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Carly's mom let go, and Carly fell to her death. She fell on top of a car, and then flew off from that. She eventually got run over. Her body was so mangled no one could tell who it was. 


End file.
